Locust Addams
by lilnome
Summary: ABANDONED
1. Chemicals and Arteries

She had finally dealt with all three of them. Dudley had gone the night before. She'd stabbed him in the neck whilst he slept. Since it was summer, and Petunia was not exceptionally bright, she decided to let him 'sleep'.

Vernon had devoured a slow acting poison with his breakfast, making him crash the car.

Petunia had been easy. For the last year or so, she'd been replacing the womans blonde hair dye with undiluted bleach...her health had started to fail, so when she got the news about Vernon, her heart gave out. For a five year old, she'd done good.

She'd called the police, pretending to be a neighbor, and climbed back into her bloodstained cupboard. Maybe ten minutes later, she heard the sirens. After no one answered the door for a few minutes, it was broken in. Here she let herself sob. Heart-wrenching hiccups and gasps. She let the pain of her Uncle's nightly treatment out, the pain of her weekly belt lashings, the pain of the last four years out. And she waited.

LOOK AT THAT LINEBREAK!

After half an hour, once all the hustle and bustle of the different teams searching the house died down, she heard mutterings on the other side of the door.

"John, do you hear that?"

"What, Smith?"

"Sounds like crying..."

"The one neighbor did mention another kid."

"Shit! Call Child Protective Services, and search the house again!"

Thsi time it took an hour of waiting before some genius thought to try the cupboard under the stairs. She heard them fiddling with the handle. Holly forced herself into the corner, and scrunched up into a little ball. Her eyes were accosted by a blindin ray of light from the officers torch. She let out a pathetic whimper.

"Oh God, JOHN, GET OVER HERE!" The agent scrambled back, clearly revolted. Why shouldn't he be? Her dark hair was matted and long, her skin was multiple shades of blue, green, yellow and purple from dozens of beatings, and her eyes were cloudy with pain. Her joints were knobbly, and her left arm was clearly broken. Honestly, she was probably quite terrifying.

LOOK ANOTHER LINE BREAK!

They had wrapped her in an orange blanket, and set her inside an ambulance. The paramedics tried to get her to talk, but all she could do was glare at them mistrustfully, and whimper when they hit bumps. After a drive that took up even more of her time, they arrived at the hospital.

"Hello, dear, my name is Nurse Jane, and I'm going to help you. First, what is your name?" At this point, she had burried herself in the mountain of blankets the paramedics had provided, and was quite content. For once, she knew with one hundred percent certainty, that she needn't fear her uncle. As such she felt rather confident.

"My name is Holly Lillith Potter, ma'am." The gray haired woman beamed. Often children like this were petrified of adults, refusing to speak. She jotted down the information the girl provided, happy to have gotten an easy case.

After the nice nurse had left, a lady in purple arrived, set her bone, and led her to a large bathroom. She sat Holly down in the tub after wrapping her purple cast, and over the course of several hours, had her hair falling in soft, ruby waves. She felt fantastic! The lady, who had introduced herself as Nurse Joy, had helped her walk back to her room, and left. A moment later, a man arrived with a tray of food, told her to eat what she could, and left. Overall, it had been a good day. No more Dursleys, a nice bed, a warm bath, and enough food to fill her. She couldn't wait to see what tomorrow would be like.

END CHAPTER END CHAPTER

AN: This is only my second story, and it's being typed on my phone, so please don't get TOO mad about errors. The Addams come next chapter.


	2. A Most Unpleasant Feeling

Morticia jolted upright. She had been awoken by a most unpleasant feeling, and not the good kind. One of the Family was hurt. She'd been having these feelings for years, by had put it down to the usual. But this, this was something entirely new.

LOVELY LINE BREAK!

It had taken two months of searching for her to find the relative who was in such pain. It made her blood boil. Through a distant branch of the family, she'd found the Evans. The parents and one daughter were resting in pain, but the other daughter had lived. She was married now, with a son of her own, and raising her sisters daughter as well. Apparently, she did not understand what blood really meant to an Addams. After explaining the situation to Gomez, they came up with a plan of action.

"Why, Tish, of COURSE we'll take in the little one! She can even play with Wednesday and Pugsley!"

"Well then, mon amour, we've much to do!"

"Tish, you spoke french!"

"Not now, Gomez."

And so, they left for England the next day.

LINE BREAK!

The neighborhood they found themselves in was, in a word, repulsive. Cookie cutter houses and perfect gardens. Morticia felt sick. Upon arrivng at number four, she breathed a sigh of relief. The house was covered in police tape, indicating that something exciting had happened. Gomez strolled over to an nearby officer.

"Pardon me, but what happened here?" The officer shifted at his too pointy smile.

"I can't tell you that sir."

"You see, officer. My wife is Petunia Dursley's cousin, and we have somethings to discuss with her." At this, the man stiffened.

"I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to come the station." With unnatural grace, the apparition of a woman and the impish man slid back into the hearse.

LINE BREAK BABY!

Holly had had a wonderful day. She'd meet children her age, ate when she was hungry, and no one had hit her! After lunch, Nurse Joy had lead her to a small room, which contained only a table and six chairs. The kindly woman sat her down, drew a deep breath, and looked her in the eye.

"Holly, dear, some nice people who you are related to are coming today to see if you might be interested in living with them. Their names are Gomez and Morticia, and they really would like to take care of you.They'll be here soon. It may be a little akward at first, but I need you to try, okay dear?" Holly was stunned. She'd learned the place she was in was called a hospital, and it was the job of the people there to take care of others. Because of this, she'd been able to reason away the kindness shown to her. But, for someone to want her? The little red head was unable to speak. After a few minutes of silence there was. a rapping on the door. Nurse Joy stood from where she had been petting Holly's hair, and opened the door to reveal a man and a woman. The woman was deathly pale, and the man had a gleam of insanity in his eyes.

LINE BREAK!

The girl was painfully thin, looking skeletal in the worst way possible. Her skin was mottled shades of yellow and green, meaning her bruises were healing. Her entire left arm was swathed in a purple cast. The girl had doll-like eyes, large and such a vibrant emerald they reminded the Addams matriarch of poison. Her hair was the color of semi-dried blood, a deep, rich red. Magic of a dark gray rolled off of the girl in waves. Then, the girl spoke.

"You're as pretty as a vampire!" At that, Holly clapped a hand over her mouth and blushed. That sealed the deal. If a girl of a mere five years of age had embraced her inner darkness enough to think vampires pretty and for her magic to be so dark, she would be perfect for the family.

"My dear girl, you are too kind. My name is Morticia and this is my husband, Gomez." The child peaked out from behind a curtain of her hair, and a few hours later, when Nurse Joy came back she was babbling happily with Morticia and Gomez.

"-and then Timmy pulled my hair, and later he fell off the swing set when he got too high. I dunno why, but freaky things always happen around me. The girl was clearly lost in thought, so Joy stepped in.

"Hullo, dear." The five year old, startled, jumped in her seat."Why don't you get cleaned up for bed, Holly?" The girl, in a fit of courage, hugged Motticia and Gomez as she left.

"She's such a dear girl, Healer Joy, we'd be overjoyed to have her." Gomez proclaimed. Joy McKinnon chuckled, and set the girl's file on the table.

"From what I saw, she'd be overjoyed to be had. As much as I'd like to just send her home with you, she needs to stay here and finish healing. Holly has taken to the potions rather well, and testing of her blood has shown that her magical core has been recovering from the self suppresion. I'll be honest, any longer and she'd have become an obscurous." Morticia sneered.

" Those pigs deserved much worse than what they got, though I am quite proud that she managed to kill them so easily."

Joy laughed. She and Morticia had attended finishing school together and had become good friends, meaning she was used to her eccentricities.

"I couldn't agree more, but, for now, let's say Holly has a week before she can go home. Until then, Tish, Gomez.

THIS LINE BREAK WANTS TO SAY THAT YOU'RE GORGEOUS!

A week later, a small girl rode on the back of an impish man, next to a vampiric woman, leaving the Pediatric wing of St. Hedwigs hospital for good.

END CHAPTER END CHAPTER

AN: Thank you all for adding this story to your favourites and for following!

Reviews

JoetheGrim: Thanks for the constructive criticism! As I said before, this is being written on my cellphone, so the first chapter was, unfortunately, rather short, but I'm trying to make them longer as I go.

Guest: I'll try to keep updates frequent, but this is being typed on a cell phone, so I'm not able to really work for too long.


	3. The Midnight Ritual

Wednesday was confused. She had awoken from a dreadful nightmare to her mother and father not being home. This in and of itself was not unusual. Father often had to go on impromptu business trips and would take mother with him. What was odd was that when they came home a week later was that they had a little girl with them. She appeared to be three or four and was, over all, what most people would consider adorable. The Addams were not most people.

"Mother, Father, welcome home. Who is this? Is she a sacrifice? All Hallows was a few days ago." The girl had ducked behind Morticia when Wednesday spoke. The Addams matriarch chuckled and knelt down to pull the two girls close.

"Wednesday, this is Holly, she is going to become an Addams, and she'll have to share your room for now. For now girls, let's get ready for dinner. Wednesday, where is Pugsley?" The six-year-old smiled, her teeth pointed like her fathers.

"Tied to the electric chair, mother. Should I fetch him?"

"If you wouldn't mind, dear. I'll get Holly changed into more...dreary clothes." Here Holly spoke.

"Please? These are too...bright. I've only ever worn faded clothes, and these are garish." Morticia hoisted the too-light girl and started towards the steps.

"Of course,Holly. After dinner, we'll do an adoption ritual, so that you're a true Addams."

"Will it hurt?"

"Unfortunately, not, darling." Holly pouted. She was unused to going so long without pain. "Don't worry, dinner will likely give you horrible indigestion, or even food poisoning." Morticia came to a stop in front of one of the storage rooms, and set Holly down. "What will we dress you in, darling?"

LOOK AT THAT LINE BREAK!

Ten minutes later, Holly made her way down the stairs, mindful not to rip her pretty new dress. It was a soft velvety black, with green lace along the hems and the short sleeves, and it reached below her knees. It was one of dozens of dresses that she and Morticia had chosen. Sitting at the dinner table was a bald man, an old woman and a short blond boy. Next came Gomez, and the girl who Morticia had called Wednesday.

"Oh, goodness, she'll fit right in with magic like that!" The old woman cackled. "And those eyes! The color of poison!" The hag-like woman had swept Holly into her arms and gave her a hard hug. "Welcome to the family! I've made roadkill stew for dinner, I hope you like it!" Morticia cleared her throat, and the odd woman popped Holly down in a creaky old chair.

"Holly, this is Grandmama Frump. Once we perform the ritual, she will become your maternal grandmother." Holly beamed. She'd never known any grandparents, so the idea of such an affectionate grandmother was delightful. "Over there is your brother, Pugsley, and the gentleman poking him is your Uncle Fester." Morticia sat and tucked a napkin into her lap. "Dig in, everyone."

LINE BREAK!

At midnight, the ritual began. They stood in an underground cavern, around a cauldron of a foul maroon substance, which Holly sat in. A chalice and an athame passed from Addams to Addams, and each adding seven drops of blood before reaching Holly. At Morticia's nod, she flung her head back and chugged the coppery mix. She then dropped the cup and gasped. The potion was attempting to correct years of mistreatment, and as such, made her every nerve tingle. When the sensation stopped, she rose and allowed her new mother to assist her from the cauldron. Upon ascending from the cavern, Morticia helped her bathe and dress in a gown of pure black. When she went to go back down to the living room, she froze . She saw hundreds of people in the entry way, all with dark clothes and eyes that shone with mischief. Morticia guided her to the top of the stairs, and spoke to the masses.

"I give you, Locust Addams, youngest of our family, third of her name, and a powerful witch !" The people cheered, for they knew that this little witch was one of them now.

END CHAPTER END CHAPTER END

AN: Finally got my hands on a laptop! A lot of people are saying that this reminds them of Harievu and/or Harveste Addams. I'm doing my best to make it unique, but it's not easy. Please Read and Review!


	4. Uncle Severus

It had been a week, and Locust was settling in nicely, and she loved the attention she was receiving. She was now the youngest. A few days in, she had stated a variety of subjects. Gomez taught swordplay and business, both of which she did well in. Morticia taught manners, dancing, politics, herbology, and music. Locust did well in manners, herbology, and music, but dancing and politics were hard. Grand-mama was teaching cooking, potions, and divination. Cooking and potions were easy, but she simply did not have an inner eye.

LINE BREAK, BABY, LINE BREAK

Morticia floated into the kitchen, smiling at the tableau before. Her youngest was standing before a cauldron the same size she was, watching it bubble and boil."Mamma, may I borrow Locust for a moment?" Grand-mama Frump waddled into the room, handed Locust a spatula of lard, and sent her out of the room.

"Is everything okay, Mama?" Morticia smiled down at her. She was overjoyed that she had adapted so well.

"Well, my little fae, we're going to be having a visitor later this week. Your uncle Severus, my cousin, is coming for dinner, and I felt the need to warn you. He is very affectionate, and he may attempt to hug you." Locust paused in her devouring of her treat. No one here had tried to touch her too much, in an attempt to let her heal.

"Okay, Mama. Thank you for the warning." The tiny redhead hugged her mother's legs. Morticia smiled, stiff and cold, before heading to the greenhouse.

THIS LINE BREAK THINKS YOU'RE COOL!

Severus Snape was, if you asked a student, a cold, cruel man, who did not know the meaning of 'shampoo'. In all reality, this was only partly true. Severus hated wizards and witches. Away from school, he was good humored, kind, and patient. This is especially true with his family.

When he had heard that the family had received a new member, he had been overjoyed. His good mood was ruined, however, moments later, when he realized he wouldn't be able to make the gala held in her honor. So, after nearly a week of waiting, he managed to get away for a few hours, with enough time to have dinner with his cousin and her family. The port-key ride was simply dreadful, and the American Knight Bus was chaotic. When he finally arrived, he felt positively sick. Lurch answered the door, smiling at his mistresses brother.

"Cooome in."

"Lurch! You look half dead!"

"Thaaank youuu."

"Severus, old boy! Your skin looks positively sallow!"Gomez jumped off the railing of the stairs, throwing his in law a rapier. "En garde!" After ten minutes of clashing steel, Morticia walked in.

"Severus, dear, how good to see you!"Morticia glided across the room, embracing her cousin. "Come, dinner is almost ready, and the children are waiting! Oh, Wednesday and Pugsley have missed you so much, and Locust can't wait to meet you!" Severus smiled. How he'd missed his cousin!

LINE BREAK!

Locust shifted in her seat, nervous. She had met most of the family on Friday, but none were as closely related as Uncle Severus. When he walked into the room, she froze. She knew this man. The greasy hair, the hooked nose, the beady black eyes, the dark aura around his left arm...

LINE BREAK!

"Uncle Sev?" Severus froze. He would know those eyes anywhere.

"Holly? Holly, little sprout, is that you?"His little niece, his darling little sprig, the child of his heart-sister (who was actually his cousin).

"Not anymore, Uncle Sev. I am now Locust Addams, youngest of Gomez and Morticia Addams. Holly Potter is dead. She died the day I killed her family." Severus froze. Petunia was dead, and his five year old niece was already a killer?

"Really? How ever did you kill them? Can't have been easy." This would be hard to work with, but he would need to. After all, the girl was family. He dropped onto his knees, pulling her into a hug. For once, instead of stabbing him with one of the knives Gomez had given her, she hugged him back.

THE LINE BREAK LIKES YOUR FACE!

After dinner, once Severus said his farewells, Morticia pulled Locust aside. "Darling, how did you know Severus?" Locust blushed, and scuffed her shoes on the floor.

"I remember everything I've ever seen. Uncle Sev was friends with my mother, that is, Lady Potter. He was my second godfather." Morticia beamed.

"My little fae, it seems you have an eidetic memory! How delightful! Come, darling, we can talk more about this tomorrow, for now, off to bed! Horrible dreams, darling." Morticia ran a hand through her daughters ponytail, dropped a kiss to her forehead, and walked off down the hall, to talk to her husband. This was wonderful news.

LINE BREAK!

Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (Order of Merlin (first class), Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot) was, rightfully, quite angry. His best pawn was gone! Holly Potter had up and disappeared, and the wards around her home had fallen. How was he to manipulate the girl if she was missing?

END CHAPTER END CHAPTER

AN: So, we get to meet Morticia's cousin, and see how Dumbledore is handling this. Yes, this will be a bashing story. Sorry, not sorry.


	5. A Revelation

Locust and her family sat around the breakfast table, enjoying moldy oatmeal and curdled milk. Pugsley had slipped borax into her tea cup, and Wednesday had thrown a shuriken at her skull. A perfect start to another dreary day. And then, it all went to shit. A common barn owl had entered through an open window, dropped a letter and left. Smart, as all three children had thrown shuriken at it, and Grandmama had chucked a meat cleaver.

"What does the letter say, my little fae?" At her mother's behest, Locust examined the envelope. It was parchment, and written on it in vibrant green in was the words;

"Miss Locust L. Addams, The third largest bedroom, 001 Cemetery Lane, Greenbriar, NJ" There was a silence.

"That's rather specific. Here, Locust, let me see." Locust passed the letter to her father, wary. There were many who would attempt to kill an Addams, if only out of some misinformation that they were evil.

"Why, it's a Hogwarts letter! Dear, this is delightful! Hogwarts is the best school of wizardry in Europe!" Morticia exclaimed from over her husbands shoulder. "You've mastered most forms of witchcraft, so this is perfect! Oh, querido, a child in all three European schools! Wednesday started at Beauxbatons last year, and Pugsley had already been near expelled from Durmstrang twice!"

"I know, Tish, isn't it grand? Come, querida! Waltz with me!" As their parents danced off, the children turned to each other, and began to plot.

LINE BREAK LIKES YOUR FACE!

Severus chuckled as he left the headmasters office. He was being sent to America to escort a new student to Diagon Alley. What Dumbledore didn't know was that he was a Prince, yet not a halfblood, and that his father was a Frump. His mother had fallen in love with Herido Frump and had him. That was why Tobias had killed her, and why he killed Tobias. Honestly, for a man who claimed to know everything he was rather dim.

LINE BREAK, BABY!

Diagon Alley, from what she saw, was light oriented. The side allies she saw were much more to her tastes. Uncle Severus had remained professional, leading them to Gringotts were she bowed to the goblins as her mother had taught her. She didn't notice their shocked expressions.

"Please, father, may I handle the transactions?" Locust put on her best arachnid eyes in an attempt to sway her father.

"Sure, Locust! After all, you will need to know how to handle these things eventually." Gomez crouched, ignoring the stares his action garnered. "Now, be polite, don't smile, and threaten his life before anything else!" He gently pushed her forward.

" _Master Goblin, are you so incompetent you cannot even serve your customers without them approaching you first? I should draw my blade and kill you here!_ " All noise in the bank stopped at the sight of a child, barely of age to attend Hogwarts, speaking perfect Goblin.

Rotgut froze, unsure how to react. No witch had ever spoken to him in such a manner. Then, his training kicked in.

" _You cannot do magic, little witch! You are too young_!"

" _I need not magic, only a blade and an honest opponent_!" She half unsheathed her rapier. Few wizards knew, weapons were, in fact, allowed in Gringotts. Magic was not, as it was seen as a coward's tool. Fewer knew that to goblins, honor was as valued as gold. Then, all wizards in the bank shuddered, as the goblin laughed. It was cold, high, and cruel. To the Addams, it was delightful.

" Little witch, you shall go far!" From there, they went down to her trust vault, retrieved some gold, and come back up and made to talk to her account manager. There was the snag.

LINE BREAK

"Account manager Goldfang, why were there withdrawals from my account every month for the almost four years?"

"Miss Addams, your magical guardian Albus Dumbledore was sending funds to your caretakers, the Dursleys." Locust's magic went wild after a few seconds.

"They were paid? TO WHAT? BEAT ME? STARVE ME? WAS MY UNCLE PAID TO-TO-TO-UGH!!!" Her pureblood mask shattered. Morticia wrapped her sobbing youngest in her arms, scowling.

"Thank you for your time, account manager Goldfang. That will be all." With that, the Addams matriarch left, consoling the girl in her arms.

END CHAPTER END CHAPTER

AN: So, yeah, Locust/Holly was raped. It's dark. That's why the story is rated M. Please, please, PLEASE review. I'm trying my damndest here. Ask questions, please, make guesses about where this is going! See you next week!


	6. Knockturn and Rumors

After a few minutes, Locust calmed herself, wiped her face, and stood.

"Thank you, Mamma. Can we finish my shopping now?" Morticia seemed uncertain,but she could never deny her younger daughter.

"Of course, my little fae. Grandmama has scouted out the alley for us, and decided that Diagon is just too light oriented, so we'll be shopping in Knockturn. Come along."

LINE BREAK!

Back in the main lobby of Gringotts, several more purebloods had arrived, hoping the rumors were wrong. They were dissapointed. From the back came a small family. An impish man, whose eyes held the shine of insanity. An apparition of a woman, paler than a ghost. A girl with braids dressed in all black. A boy with cropped blond hair, and an air similar to his father's. A second girl whose hair was a deep burgundy, and her eyes the color of their old master's favorite curse. All wore black, and stalked like panthers. All shuddered, as the magic rolling off the family _radiated_ darkness, like a siren's call. Once the odd family had left, all turned inwards, discussing the family that just _had_ to be the Addams of old.

LINE BREAK LIKES YOUR OUTFIT!

Locust and the Addams swiftly worked their way past the crowds of people, and cut down Knockturn Alley. The first stop was the bookstore, where she met a blonde named Davis. She hated blondes. Next came Twillfit and Tattings, the robe store, where she chated with a boy named Draco. Another blond. Then, the apothecary, where nothing exceptional happened. Finally, her wand.

LINE BREAK SAYS YOU DESERVE LOVE!

The wand store, compared to the others, was brightly lit, and quite spacious. In an odd way, the air smelled of wilted flowers and dust. There was shelves filled with boxes, and a plain casheirs desk. From the back came a call of 'be with you in a moment!', and a series of thuds. Then, emerged a wrinkled old woman, whos hair was more grey then brown.

"Welcome to Tully's. I am Madame Tully, owner and wand maker. Who will I be outfitting today?" Locust stepped forward. "Very well, dear. Off to Hogwarts?" Locust nodded, unsure of the proper manners for meeting a wand maker. Mamma's etiquette classes never covered this."All my wands are custom, deary, so this might take a while. Any magical gifts I should know off ?" Here, Locust spoke.

"I have an eidetic memory, am a parsletoungue, and a minor metamorpmagus, Madam." She ticked her gifts off as she spoke. Madam Tully sniffed.

"Very well. Let us begin."

LINE BREAK!

An hour later, the Addams headed home, Locust carrying a wand of ash, ten and a quarter inches, with dragon heart string. She had poured seven drops of blood into the varnish, to bind it to herself. As soon as she got home, she fell fast asleep.

END CHAPTER END CHAPTER

AN: I typed this at five in the morning because I couldn't sleep. Read and Review, please!


	7. Platform 9 and 34

Locust sighed as she lifted the lid of her coffin. She had had a near perfect dream,the world burning as she danced the mamushka with her family, celebrating Pubert's first kill. As she dressed, using a charm to tighten her corset to where she could just breathe, she contemplated her life. Her Uncles spoiled her rotten, bringing her exotic new poisons whenever they came to visit. She and her siblings tried to kill each other, though now that Debby was gone, Pubert was left out of it. Her mother gave daily lessons in how to conduct herself in both muggle and magical high-society. Grandmamma taught all three children reading, writing, and arithmetic.. Their father taught estate management and combat training, so that they would each be able to take care of themselves later on. Her life was perfect. Did she need to go to Hogwarts ? Her thoughts were disturbed by a knock on the door.

"Locust, my little fae, are you ready? Your trunk is downstairs, so you needn't worry." Her mother's voice was hesitant, as if she knew of her youngest's inner turmoil.

"Be down in a moment, Mamma." She slipped her throwing knives and darts into the ribbing of her corset. With a fond pat to her coffin-bed, and a glance around the room, she headed down the stairs.

LINE BREAK LIKES YOU!!

She pressed her black lace handkerchief to her nose, appalled at the scent of so many people. Had british wizards never heard of deodorant? Her eyes stuck on the garish scarlet steam engine.

"Mamma, give Papa my love. " She spoke, startling those around her. All eyes were on the mother, daughter, son and butler. The muggle-borns were wondering if they were a typical wizarding family. The pure and half bloods shuddered in fear. This was a family darker than Grindelwald and He-who-must-not-be-named combined.

"Of course, my little fae. Lurch, please take Locust's bags to the first empty compartment while we say our goodbyes.

"Yeees, Misses Addams." The other families scurried out of the way of the man who was eerily reminiscent of an inferius.

"Be good, darling. Remember, no homicide until January-"

"-And don't let the corpses go to waste. I know, Mama. Pugsley, do try harder. A senbon to the neck only works if the target can't hear you sneak up on them." She tossed the thin dagger that had been aimed at her spinal column aside.

"I know, Lo. I wish you were coming to Durmstrang with me, or even Beauxbatons with Wednesday. All we want is for you to be safe." The blond ran a hand over his bristle-like hair.She chuckled at her elder brothers antics.

"Pugs, I'll be fine." She embraced both who had come to see her off, nodded at her butler, and ascended the steps onto the train with supernatural grace.

LLINE BREAK!

People were expendable. Blaise's mother had taught him that since he was small. She had also raised him to know what families were safe targets, and those who were not. The Addams family was not a safe target. His great-great-grandmother had attempted to kill a member of the family. She'd kept trying until she died of old age. So, when his mother grabbed him by the arm, and let out a high-pitched squeak, he turned to see what was wrong. His breath caught in his throat, as he saw a group that could only be the family of his childhood bedtime stories. The woman reminded him of his mother's vampiric acquaintances. The butler looked like the infirius from his family's dark art texts. The boy was slightly pudgy, and his eyes contained the same gleam his mother's held when searching for a suitor. The girl held his attention. Her hair was the color of dried blood, her eyes the blackish-brown of a freshly-dug grave. She was paler than the spirits his aunt communed with, and her dress, a deep green, complimented her complexion.

"Blaise, those are the Addams! The girl looks to be in your class. My little killer, you must stay on her good side! If you can befriend her, do so. It would be a great boon to our family." He nodded, remembering to breathe.

"Yes, Mother," The whistle blew, jolting the small family from their reverie. " I have to go. I'll see you at Yule. I love you, Mother." She placed a kiss upon his brow, and pushed at the small of his back.

"Take this, darling. I love you too." She slipped him a small, ornate dagger, and watched as her son and heir climbed upon the train to his future.

LINE BREAK!

Locust entered the compartment that held her trunk, and perched on the edge of her seat. After a few moments, the train lurched, and set into a gentle rocking motion. About five minutes later, a soft rapping came from the shuttered door. She spoke, curious about who it could be.

"Come in." The door opened, revealing a boy of average height, with dark skin and eyes the color of amber. Those eyes held the edge of a killer. She had a feeling that he would be a good ally.

"May I sit here, miss?" She stopped her analyzation at his words. Her pure-blood manners kicked in.

"Of course. Locust Addams, of the Ancient and Honorable House of Addams. A pleasure to make your acquaintance. " She held out her right hand, as her mother taught her.

"Heir Blaise Zabini, of the Ancient and Noble Houses of Zabini and Eveade. The pleasure is mine, Miss Addams." He kissed the proffered hand, as was proper. They sat and chatted for a few minutes, until the door was roughly opened.

"Oi, I'm looking for Holly Potter. You seen her, you slimy snake?" The boy had red hair, and dirty pond water eyes. His had dozens of freckles, and there was a large smudge of dirt on his nose.

"Master Weasley. It is quite rude to interrupt a conversation, not introduce yourself, and insult a lady. Did your mother not teach you any manners at all?" Blaise's tone was cold, and a sneer was upon his face.

"Blaise, who is this?" Ron started at her soft tone, that promised great pain to all who dared cross her. He had failed to take notice of the doll like girl.

"I'm Ronald Weasley. And I can guess who you are!" She raised an eyebrow. "You're another slimy, filthy Slytherin! You'll all be left in the dust once I find Potter! We'll be best friends, I'll be a hero, and you'll all rot!" He stormed out, smug smirk plastered on his face. Before the door closed, Locust waved her wand at his back.

"What did you do to him?" The curiosity in his voice betrayed his disinterested expression.

"A simple bad luck curse. Borderline dark, but legal." The two shared a small laugh, before resuming their earlier conversation. Roughly half an hour later, the door opened, far more gently this time, by a girl with buck-teeth and bushy hair.

"Have either of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville is looking for one.

"Are you, by any chance, a first-generation magic user?" She bristled at the other girls words. "None of that. You lack the manners taught to half-bloods from even the most minor houses."

"Excuse you, I am the daughter of an Earl! I know perfectly well how to behave!" Her hair was sparking with wild magic.

"You didn't knock,interupted our conversation, failed to introduce yourself, and you lack any and all control of your magic. I've nothing against you, your personality is just rather abrasives." Locust spoke in a quiet tone, fanning herself all the while. The girl turned an interesting shade of puce, before slamming the door and stalking off. Locust turned to Blaise. "Had she been polite, I would have summoned the toad for her." Blaise laughed, already feeling close to the girl across from him.

"Only you, Locust. Only you."

LINE BREAK!!

The ride passed without further interruption, and the two chatted the whole way. When the train pulled in to Hogsmeade station, the sun had long since set. A large man boomed from the opposing end of the platform, calling for all first years.

"I bet half giant, you?" She murmured to her newest ally from behind her steel-edged fan.

"Quarter, eighth at least." He responded, in an equally hushed tone. The two wound up sharing a boat with a pair of girls who introduced themselves as Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones. By the time they crossed the lake, a boat had tipped. It contained the red head from earlier, a blonde she recognized from robe shopping, and two golem like boys. One had shoved the other, and it all escelated from there.She may have magically started it, but who cared? Everyone loved a little chaos. The castle was ancient, made of crumbling, ivy covered stone. It presented a glorious, haunted feeling. The wards washed over her, judging her intent. She shivered at the sudden aura of pure magic overwhelmed her. She knew the school was on the intersection of several ley lines, but she wasn't expecting this.

LINE BREAK IS BORED!!

After a lecture from the Deputy Headmistress, the first years were lead into the great hall. Sitting on a stool in front was a ratty old wizards hat, at which she curled her lip. She grimaced as it began to sing. The thing was tone deaf. Before her went the girl she shared a boat with, Abbott. Then, a thick, Scottish brogue pronounced;

"Addams, Locust!"; and whispers echoed through the hall.

She floated across the floor, climbing the three steps, and sat delicately upon the tripod.

"Hello, there. I am Locust Addams, and you are?" She thought.

 _"I am Alistair. Though that may be your name now, it wasn't always, now was it, Holly Potter?_ "

" _Call me that again, and I will use you to test my control of fiendfyre!_ "

" _Hmph! With a temper like that, you'd do well in Gryffindor._ " She snorted.

" _I'd kill them all within a week, a month tops.The same goes for the badgers. You know where I want to go, Alistair. Now, hurry this up, or I'll drop my shields and test how much pain a magical construct can feel._ " She felt the hat radiate an amused fear.

"Better be...".

END CHAPTER END CHAPTER

AN: I know, I'm evil, but I want to run a poll. Slytherin or Ravenclaw? Blaise, or a younger Tom Riddle? I can't decide! Help me out? Bonus, two updates in a week, though. Comment both of your choices, and I'll see y'all next week!


	8. Night and Day

"SLYTHERIN!!" Aliastiar boomed. Locust removed the hat, and spoke her first words since crossing the lake.

" Thank you, Alistair. I trust you to keep our conversation secret." The hat, if he could have, would have gulped.

" Of course, Miss Addams." This stunned the upper years. The hat _never_ spoke outside of sortings before. She descended the steps to her table with grace and poise. The sorting continued without interruption. The girl from the train and the redhead were placed in Gryffindor, and Blaise, after some debate, sat beside her. Dumbledore rose.

"Good evening, students. Welcome to the first years, and welcome back, to those returning to us. Now, I would like to begin by saying a few words; Nitwit, blubber, oddment, tweak! Dig in!" A few older Snakes scribbled the words down on scraps of parchment, and murmmured to each other.

"What do you suppose that meant?" Blaise spoke to Locust,who was folding her steel-edged fan and placing it in an unoticed pocket.

" Well, 'Nitwit' means idiot. 'Blubber' is another word for either incoherent rambling or a type of fat. 'Oddment' usually means a small remnant, and 'tweak' means to make minor adjustments. All together, it's complete nonsense." Several gaped at the girl who had already solved a puzzle that often took a small team a few hours. Locust was apparently, impervious to the stares, finished making her plate. The food all looked repugnant to her, but an Addams was never rude. She pulled a small vial from the sleeve of her sweater, spreading an odd greenish paste onto her bread.

" Blaise, would you care for some?"

"What is it?"

" How did you solve the Headmaster riddle?" A girl demanded.

"Borax, henbane, several spider venoms, and arsenic. Good things to have an immunity for. It also tastes divine." He shrugged, took the vial, and sniffed delicately.

"Sure. It smells better than when mother tries to cook." He slipped a butter knife inside and spread some onto his bread, mimicking his friend.

" How did you solve the headmasters riddle?" The speaker was a second year girl. She seemed to be quite miffed at being ignored.

" It was less a riddle, more of a vocabulary test. Quite simple, really. Now, who are you?"

"Emma Gore, of the Gore family. You've likely heard of us. We specialize in silk import from Japan." She tossed a veil of silken black hair over her shoulder.

" Locust Addams, of the Ancient and Honorable House of Addams. I would be shocked if you had heard of my family. Father invests in muggle and magical stocks, and mother is a herblogist specializing in rare and deadly plants. Grandmama is a potions mistress." Blaise snorted.

"Locust, everyone knows of the Addams. Ours are two of few remaining families that don't discriminate between so-called light, gray, and dark magics." She sighed, seeming put out.

"Blaise, there is no such _thing_ as different types of magic. It's all about intent."

" You and I know that, but they don't." He gestured to the rest of the table.

"Maybe, we ought to educate them." She giggled, making the other Snakes shiver. The girl may be small, but her very aura radiated darkness.

LINE BREAK IS LIKING THE STORY!

After the meal, a brown-haired girl and a blond boy led the first years to the dormitory. Upon arrival the girl stepped aside, gesturing to a large portrait of a man beside a large snake.

"New first years. Password?" The boy prefect stepped forward, preparing to answer, when Locust stepped from the back of the pack.

She let out a dreadful hissing noise. At that, the door opened silently, permitting them entry.

"Well, that was easy. The password is 'homestead', and you do good to remember it. Any way, I'm Emma Garrett,I'm the sixth year girls prefect.This is Jonathan Peters. We'll be down here every night after dinner if you need help with most things. There are bulletin boards around the room for each subject, though some you don't have to worry about till third year." She stepped aside and made way for a bat-like man to step forward..

" Hello, I am Professor Severus Snape, Head of Slytherin and Potions teacher. Whilst you are a student here, your house will be your family. The elder students are to be your guides in adjusting to life here. The fifth and seventh years, however cannot always be bothered with every little problem, as they are in exam years. Should you have any problems with another student, please come straight to me. I shall not tolerate bullying in my House. Any quarrels are to be settled in-House. We are the house of the cunning, and have a reputation to uphold. Now, our curfew is nine, the common room is to be empty at ten, and lights out is at eleven. A good nights rest is essential to a good day of learning. Now, on that note, it is time for bed. Girls to the left, boys to the right. First years are at the highest level. Rest well, little snakes, you have a big day ahead. I expect you to represent our house well." The students split, heading to their respective dorms.

THIS IS A LINE BREAK!

As Locust entered her dorm, she looked about appraisingly. It was a dark green, with five beds, all four posters with emerald green drapes. She selected the third bed, directly across from the door, and set to work. A set of privacy wards around her bed, along with spelling the drapes a rich black. A hardening charm on the too-soft mattress, and she was done. She walked to the foot of her bed, and began to change. Removing her outer dress and slip, she turned to a brunette girl.

" Pardon, would you mind unlacing me?" The girl turned, but froze.

" Is that a _corset?_ " She was oddly confused. Had she never seen one before?

" Yes."

"Why would you wear that? It can't be comfortable." She reached out and began to untie the knot at the top.

" It's not, but I don't mind. Thank you. I'm Locust Addams. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." She shrugged out of the straps, and pulled on her black night dress.

"Millicent Bulstrode. The pleasure is mine." The two chatted with the other girls in the dorm as they readied for bed. Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, and Tracy Davis. All quite polite, if a little cold." Night girls."

"Good night."

"G'night."

"Good night."

"Good night." Locust extinguished the ceiling lamp, drew the drapes, and dropped off to sleep.

LINE BREAK!

The next morning, Locust rose early. After a brief, icy shower, she re-entered her dorm. Upon seeing all her roommates still sleeping, she sent under powered stinging hexes at each girl. Pansy yelped, bolting upright. The others merely groaned, rising more slowly.

"What was that for!" Pansy rubbed her left thigh.

"Breakfast has only forty-five minites left, then we only have five minutes before classes. Would you mind lacing me up? " She gestured to her back, where her corset gapped open.

"Sure. Thanks for waking us up, I suppose. How tight do you want this?" She tugged firmly on the lacing.

"Tight as you can get it, please." After a few minutes of struggling, the newly awoken quartet headed off to clean up. Once she finished hiding her weapons, Locust made her way down to the common room.

"Good morning, Blaise. How are you today?" She perched on the edge of an armchair across from her friend. The boy started, not having heard her come in.

"Fine. Excited for classes. And you?" He shifted in his seat.

"Fine. The dorms are a little bright for my tastes, but the others seem to like it so I can't really do much. After all, an Addams is never impolite." The walked as they spoke, following the path from the night before. The two entered the sunny great hall, heading for the Slytherin table.

"So first, we have Herbology with the 'Claws. I do so hope there are a few dangerous plants. I miss Cleopatra." She sipped a steaming cup of...something.

"Who?"

"Mama's african strangler. She's a real darling." This comment earned Locust an assortment of stares.

" We don't work in Greenhouse two until later, I think, and that's were all the dangerous plants are kept. Venomous tentacula, Creeping vines, and the like." Blaise accepted the offered cup of...whatever she was drinking.

"Dangerous? Nonsense! Mama has similar plants back home. All they need is a little dragon blood and they'll be as affectionate as anything you've ever seen." She sighed. The english really had no idea what was what when it came to magic. "Anyway, let's get going. It simply wouldn't do to be late." She stood, heading for the doors. Blaise drained the dregs of the drink she had given him, which was quite delicious, and followed.

LINE BREAK!

Professor Pomona Sprout was...confused was a good word. She had started the class with some basic rules and regulations, then set them to work on repotting some common sunflowers. Somehow, the Addams girl had worked her way over to the Venemous Tentacula, and was feeding it something from an opaque vial. When she finished, the plant curled around her, pulling her into the center of it's pot, and,to top it all off, was _purring!_ The girl was petting it's vines, murmuring to it gently, listening to the rustling of it's leaves.

" Miss Addams, what on earth did you feed it?! Zabini, fetch the headmaster!" She approached, cautious, as the thing seemed to be visciously gaurding the girl.

" Dragon blood and graveyard dirt, Professor. It's a wonderful fertilizer. All my mother's plants recieve weekly doses. Blaise, you don't have to do anything. She was just letting me go, right Nefertiti?" The plant crooned, but slowly returned her to the ground. " Good girl." The bell rang, loud and piercing. "See you tommorow, Professor!" The little redhead walked calmly of the room, unphased by her brush with death.

LINE BREAK!

Locust and Blaise made their way to the Transfiguration classroom, following directions from suits of armor and portraits. They arrived on time, sitting placid in their seats. A tabby with odd markings around it's eyes was perched on the desk. In burst Weasley, followed by two other Gryffindor boys.

" 'Cor, we're lucky old Mcgonagall isn't here yet. Let's sit down." The tabby lept from the desk, warping in-air, until the scot stood in front of the class.

" Weasley, Finnigan, Thomas. You are late. Do I need to transfigure one of you into a watch?"

" Sorry, professor. We got lost."

"Hmph. One of you into a watch, a second a map, and then the third might be on time!" The class snickered. "At a loss for words? Very well. Let us begin!"

LINE BREAK!

After ninety minutes, the group headed to lunch.

" Oi, Addams! I knew you were a slimy snake! It's your fault I was late!" Weasley shouted down the corridor. She stopped, turning on her heel.

"How did I do so, Mister Weasley? I've not interacted with you since the train, if memory serves." Her voice was soft, but her tone held a steely edge.

" You did SOMETHING! I just know it! You're a snake from the darkest family ever! I'm a lion who's betrothed to the Girl-who-lived! What other reason do you need!?"

" Maybe you just got lost, Weasel. Now, leave Miss Addams alone. " the interuption came from a pale blond boy with a pinched looking face. Weasley spluttered for a full ten seconds before storming off. " Draco Malfoy, Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy. A pleasure to make you aquaintance, Miss Addams." He bowed stiffly, and kissed the back of the extended hand.

" Locust Addams, of the Ancient and Honorable House of Addams.The pleasure is mine, Heir Malfoy. Thank you for ridding us of the rodent." She was fanning herself once more. When she drew it, Blaise had no clue.

" Not a problem, Miss Addams. Please, allow me to escort you to our next class. It would only be proper." He offered his left arm.

" I'm afraid I already have an escort, Heir Malfoy," Blaise stepped forward and she slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow. " but you could accompany us. We were just on our way to lunch."

" That sounds wonderful. But please, call me Draco."

" I insist that you call me Blaise, then."

"Please, call me Locust.Though I must admit, his tardiness was likely due to the bad luck curse I placed on him during the train ride." He chuckled. This girl had to be joking. No first year could _actually_ curse anyone.

LINE BREAK

Draco sighed. It had been a long day. At the platform, his father had a conniption when he saw a family. After a quick, whispered conversation, he was informed that he was to get close to the girl at any cost. He had obeyed his father's rather panicked instructions. Weasel really was quite usefull when it came to annoying people. He'd thank him, if he wasn't a filthy blood traitor.

" Are you okay, Draco? " Called a soft voice from the next bed.

"Fine , Blaise. Night."

"Night."

END CHAPTER END CHAPTER

AN: I adjusted it so seven and eight were one, longer chapter instead of two short ones. Now, Draco or Blaise?


	9. The Question

After the first few weeks, things settled down. Draco had integrated himself into her and Blaise's friendship. Weasley still acted as though he owned the castle. The girls in her dorm were pairing off into mini-alliances. Davis and Greengrass were often seen in each other's company. Bulstrode and Parkinson ate together and worked together in classes. The four often avoided Locust, something about her being 'too dark'. The boys were rather useless. The other three, Nott, Crabbe and Goyle, were simple minded, and their magic was weak. The trio were breezing through their classes, topping their grade level. This drove the ravenclaws mad, and infuriated Granger,the girl from the train. Locust soon began to feel her bloodlust breaking through her occlumency barriers. Usually at home, they killed something every other week. Here, it had been over a month. She knew there was an acromantula colony deep in the woods. She would need help, though. She was stronger than all her yearmates thanks to her family magic, but she'd need to kill either three adolescents or one adult.

"Blaise, Draco, I need your help with a rather pressing matter. Please, follow me." She rose, heading out of the library. After a few minutes, she lead them to the seventh floor. She passed thrice in front of a blank wall, before a mahogany door appeared. The door swung open without a sound, revealing a dark, lavish parlor. "Have either of you chosen a patron yet? I understand that most do so before their thirteenth birthday." Both boys shifted in their armchairs.

"Locust, you can't ask people that. I understand that in your family, magic is magic, plain and simple. Here in the UK, having a patron is taboo. Having said that, I chose Set last year, on my tenth birthday." Blaise tried to keep his voice nonchalant, but was struggling.

"And you, dragon?" Draco sighed. Locust had given him the nickname a few weeks before. He couldn't decide if he liked it or not.

"On my eleventh birthday, I selected Fomorii." The redhead chuckled.

"I myself chose Loki. How fitting we all chose gods of chaos and mayhem. I ask this because I have made a bi-weekly offering to Loki since I was seven. Almost always rats and such, but since my tenth birthday, I've had to step up a bit. Cats and dogs, the occasional kneazle or crup. Now that I'm at Hogwarts I must once again increase my offerings. I'm going after some of the acromantulas in the forest. I need you two to guard my back. Can I trust you?" The boys looked at each other, looked back at Locust, and nodded.

LINE BREAK LIKES YOU!

His office was trashed. Fawkes had flamed out not long after he had entered. What was he to do? Holly Potterstill hadn't been found, and it was already almost Halloween. Maybe he could tell everyone she was off doing special training. Yes, that would work. For now, however, he deserved a lemon drop.

END CHAPTER END CHAPTER

AN: Sorry this isn't longer, but my grandparents came to visit, and I don't get to see them that often. The whole patron thing comes into play later.


	10. Weasels and Spiders

The acromantula colony was deep in the forest. Twenty minutes in, Blaise heard an odd rustling. Twenty five minutes in, he saw things moving in the treetops. Thirty minutes in, they were there. Locust floated forward, leading them deep into the colony. Several spiders scuttled away from her aura. There, perched precariously on a large web, was the largest of the acromantula. Its eyes were glass and milky with age. When it spoke, it's voice was high and wheezing.

"Who dares enter the sanctum of my children?"

" I am Locust Addams. Those with me are inconsequential." On anormalday, Draco would have protested atbeing calledsuch. Right now, he was quaking, wand near slipping from his grip.

"I am Aragogg, father of the spiders. You do not fear us."

"No I do not. Aragogg, I have come to negotiate. My patron demands sacrifice, and you have children to spare."

"You would ask a parent to let his children be killed?" His voice, if possible, rose an octave.

"Bah! In the wild, only the strong survive. Let me remove the sickly and the weak, so that you don't have to." She sneered at the thought of such weakness. What good was having family is you didn't try to kill each other?

"You may take three of my children. Igrobr! Iarub! Lycau! You camnot even hunt. You will go with the human, and die with honor."

"But-"

"Do it, or I will kill you myself!" Aragogg snarled

"Yes, father."

"Thank you, Aragogg, for your generosity. Come along you three."

X0X0X0X0X0

Locust had lead her five companions to a clearing containing a three sided ritual platform. She had bade the spiders lie on their backs, and begun to chant.At exactly midnight, each of the children plunged a dagger into the stomach of the squirming acromantulas.

"To Loki!" Locust cried into the still night air over the death throes of the spiders. The corpses vanished in a flare of golden light. When the light died down, Draco noticed six vials of a murky red substance laying in the center of the triangle.

"He must havebeen pleased with the offering. Those are vials of acromantula venom." Ignoring Blaise and Draco's gasps of shock, she scooped the vials up, before turning to the boys." It's getting rather late. Let's return to the dorms. She glided across the dead leaves, heading towards the castle.

X0X0X0X0X0

They'd almost made it back to the dorms when Snape spoke from an armchair.

"What do you think you're doing out of bed at," He checked his watch (a gift from Papa). "twelve forty in the morning?" He arched an eyebrow.

"Gathering acromantula venom, Uncle Sev. We retrieved six vials." She held out the crystal containers to confirm her claim. Locust paid no mind to Draco and Blaise's puzzled expressions.

"And how, Locust, did you do that?"

"We sacrificed them to my patron. he rewarded us mostgenerously."

"Hmph. Twenty points from Slytherin for being out past curfew. Ten each to Slytherin for collecting such valuable potion ingredients without dying.Now, off to bed." He swept passed, heading down the corridor.

"That was most fortuitous. Good night Blaise. Good night, dragon."

"Good night, Locust."

"Night, Lo'."

"So, Blaise. Any clue about the whole 'Uncle Sev' thing?"

"Nope. I'm as lost as you are."

X0X0X0X0X0X

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death—if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach!" This comment was directed at a pair of giggling Gryffindor girls. "Instructions are on the board. You have on hour, Get to work!" Locust patiently wrote down the instructions, so as to know what to do amidst all the potion fumes. Everything went well for close to forty-five minutes.

"Dragon, would you fetch the last few ingredients? I'll keep stirring." Draco trotted off for the back of the class, towards the storage closet. Then, Weasley spoke.

"Look guys! Malfoy's the little bitches gofer!" He, Finnigan, and Thomas all burst out laughing. Locust froze. Only two other people had called her that. They were both dead, at her hand. She slammed Weasley into the wall.

"Listen well you miserable rodent. Until now, you have been, at best, a minor annoyance.Now, you will know true fear." Her eyes were glowing red, and she had a knife to his stomach with a wand to his throat. Her body was blocking the classes view, to keep herself out of trouble. "Professor, may I be excused? Something in here stinks," She glared at the Weasel. "and it's making my stomach churn."

"Very well, Miss Addams. Mister Zabini, please escort her. Take your bags." Locust lopped her hand through Blaise's elbow, and the two left the class.

X0X0X0X0X0

"How dare that blood-traitor insult you! He should be lucky to even have magic!"

"Ma tueur, what does that mean? Both you and dragon have used that phrase multiple times." Locust had drawn her fan from her left sleeve and was using it, despite the draft.

"Blood traitor means someone who has turned their back on tradition, who has forsaken the ancient holidays and rituals. They're the reason we don't celebrate the traditional holidays here at Hogwarts. Muggleborns weren't adjusting to the holidays, when blood-traitors changed just to make it easier on them."

"Hmm. I understand, ma tueur. Now, we must be off. McGonagall shan't pardon our tardiness."

"As you wish, Locust, as you wish."

END CHAPTER END CHAPTER

AN; Did you like my explanation?

REVIEWS

enji-benjy: Magic recognized that Locust was once the baby known as Holly Potter, but wasn't anymore,same as Draco was once the baby known as Draco Malfoy. Her sense of self has changed,same as any other developing child. Hers is just more drastic a change than most. Also, Ilvermony has banned all Addams.


	11. Authors Note

Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews! I fixed everything, so don't worry about it! See ya'll next week!


	12. All Hallows

Transfiguration was dull. A thirty minute lecture, and then another thirty minutes of attempted practice. Finally, the clock tower struck eleven thirty, time for lunch.

"Say, Blaise, would you care for a glass of henbane? I added a drop of the venom from the other night."

"I'd love a cup, thanks." The rest of the table ignored the two children enjoying deadly poisons, as they had grown used to it.

"Any plans for Samhain ? I intend to go home for All Hallows Eve. I'll be back on All Hallows itself, though." Blaise and Draco paused.

"How do you intend to jump continents?" They knew better than to question how she would be leaving the grounds. She'd likely make some off-handed comment about family magic, before moving the discussion along.

"A port-key connected to my family wards. Anyone with ill-intent towards one of the Family would be detained in the dungeons."

"Cool. Is it a rough trip? Must be, traveling all that way."

"Yes, delightfully so."

"Hm. Could you pass the peas?"

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

That night, Severus accompanied Locust to the edge of the wards.

"I must stay behind, as I have a staff meeting and then patrol. Your port-key will go off in a few seconds. Be chaotic, little sprout."

"Oh, I shall, Uncle Sev. See you in the morning." Then, with a nauseating tug, Locust was gone.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

"Locust!" Pugsley cried, embracing his younger sister. "How have you been?"

"Fine, Pugs. I'll tell you later."

"Lous!" Pubert tottered in, clinging to the hem of her skirt.

"Hello, my little flame-thrower! Oh, I've missed you!" She cooed, settling the toddler on hip. "Is that for me? Look at you, already such a charmer!" She accepted the dead rat he clutched in a sharp-nailed hand. Then, Wednesday port-keyed in.

"Locust. Pugsley. I've missed you." Her eldest sibling's face was positively overridden with joy.

"And I you, Wednesday. Have you traumatized anyone at Beauxbonts yet?" She absentmindedly dodged a blast of flame from her baby brother.

"Two girls, and one boy who didn't understand that some fourth year meant it when she meant 'no'." Wednesday smirked.

"Children! You're all here! Oh, mes enfants!"

"Tish, you spoke french!" Their parents stood in the doorway. Fathers arm was wrapped around mother's waist, as he kissed his way up her arm. A pale hand stopped him.

"Not now, darling. Come along, children. The ritual room is ready and waiting." Obediently, the four trailed after their parents. They wound their way down to the bowels of the sub-basement, below even the dungeons. The ritual room was pure quartz, exactly seven feet by seven feet inside. The floor was one, large, magical diamond, made by goblins for this exact purpose. Laying inside of a circle drawn with the blood of a dead man, was a thin, pale man, who was almost completely nude.

"His crime, Mama?"Locust spoke, as she changed into the traditional black dress.

"Rape and murder of a magical minor. The man is a muggle, of no real importance."

"Who's turn is it this year?" Pugsley asked, wearing a plain tunic. "I went last year,Locust the year before, so..."

"My turn then. Very well." Wednesday stepped forward, leaning over the man. "This will hurt. I'm not sorry." She knelt on his chest, accepting the dagger from her mother. "On this night, we entreaty our patrons, bless us and our ancestors, that we may only grow stronger in the harvest to come." She began to carve. After she peeled away layers of muscle and fat, Wednesday began to snap his ribs. At this point, the man was almost dead. She plunged the dagger into the man once more, carving out his heart. She carved off a small piece before eating it. She passed the vital organ to her grandmother, that she may partake. Then Fester and Papa each carved off a chunk, passings it reverently to Morticia. Daintily, the matriarch cut a sliver and popped it into her mouth. Next came Pugsley, before it was finally her turn, she sliced off her piece, handing one to Pubert, before devouring her slice. The taste was similar to raw steak, but more coppery. A deep black aura encompassed each of them, before fading away.


	13. Samhain

After a night of bobbing for crabs, steaming cups of henbane, and games of wake the dead, Locust collapsed into her bed. How she had missed it. No matter how many charms she cast, the one at Hogwarts wasn't anywhere near as hard. The next morning she woke early. After dressing, she went to the dining room for some of Grandmama's home cooking. "Good morning Pugs,Wednesday. Good morning, my little flame thrower. Morning Mama, Papa, Uncle Fester. What's for breakfast?" She settled herself on a rickety wooden chair.

"Moldy oatmeal, with soured milk, burnt pancakes, and rotten half fermented fruit." As the hag spoke, dishes floated to the table.

"Oh, Grandmama, all the children's favorites! How considerate. Bon appetit, mes enfants." Mama clasped her hands in front of herself. "Tish!"

"Not now, Querido."

"To Loki." Locust murmured as she scraped some of her fruit into a brazier. After each made a minor sacrifice to their patron, the family dug in. Once breakfast came to a close, the family filled into the parlor. Within a few minutes, before them stood three teachers. Snape for Locust, a woman with a pig nose for Pugsley, and a man with half-lidded eyes for Wednesday. Each child grasped the arm of their escort, and they disappeared with a series of pops.

"Oh, Querido. I miss them already."

"Ah, but Tish, this gives us more time to waltz!"

"We haven't waltzed yet today, have we? Lurch, Thing, if you wouldn't mind?" Music began, and the corpse-like couple danced away.

LINE BREAK WANTS COMMENTS!!

Locust and her Uncle reaparrated in front of the gates just as the sun peeked over the horizon.

"If you'll excuse me, Locust, I must make an appearance at breakfast in an hour, and I'd like a nap first."

"I understand, Uncle. I think I'll be in the library."

"Very well. Don't be late to class." "I won't Uncle. Tata." LINE BREAK!!

Draco and Blaise walked into the potions lab, and saw Locust sitting in the front, supplies arrayed around her.

"Good morning boys. Happy Samhain." She spoke from behind her fluttering fan. Granger decided to stick her nose in.

"Why is everyone calling it that? It's Halloween, not Samhain. No-one's called it that in decades."

"Little rabbit, we call it that due to that being the true name. Halloween is a derivative of All Hallows Eve, the night before Samhain. To magic wielders, it is a period of sacrifice, and magical empowerment. To call it that is to insult all magicals, yourself included. They ought to bring back the muggle-born integration classes." She directed her final comment at her Draco. For they both were hers, and Addams' didn't share.

"Little rabbit?" The girls tone was incredulous.

"Your hair twitches with wild magic and your emotions, and your front teeth are a twee bit oversized. You're also rather short. Thus, little rabbit. Didn't you receive a packet of information on traditions and customs?" Blaise's tone was droll,as if explaining the obvious. "In Italia, all muggleborns do, along with lessons on how to act. Is that not the norm here?" He looked up at Draco.

"It was, but Dumbledore cut the funding. It shut down about ten years ago." The blonde paused, before continuing flipping through his potions book.

"Little Rabbit, what about lessons? We teach you proper manners, and you help us with some...extra-curricular projects. What do you say?" The girl paused, considering the offer before her.

"Why not? Can't hurt." Snape winced. One thing he knew, was that Murphy's law hated the Addams.

LINE BREAK!!

Later that day after charms, her little rabbit slammed past her, shoving her to the ground.

"Locust!" Her boys chorused.

"Are you okay?" Blaise aided her to her feet.

"Fine, ma tueur. A few bruises, nothing more."

"Alright, Locust." Blaise swung his wand over her, fixing the small holes in the knees of her robes.

"What has her so worked up?" Draco queried as he gathered her books.

"Red hair, freckles, and a hand-me-down robe." Locust accepted her bag from the blond.

"Ugh." Draco gagged

"Weasley." Blaise snarled.

"I'll go after her later. For now, let's head to Transfiguration."

"As you wish." The two echoed. She slipped a hand into each of their elbows, and the Trio set off for class.

LINE BREAK LIKES FOB!!

Granger didn't make it to dinner. Instead, as she prepared to go look for her little rabbit, in burst Quirrell. Locust disliked the man on principal. (Who would want to defend against the dark arts?) He also had a terrible stutter, which made his lessons even harder to sit through.

"TROLL! TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS!! Thought you ought to know." The man collapsed back, wacking his head.

"ALL STUDENTS RETURN TO YOUR DORMITORIES!! PREFECTS, WATCH YOUR CHARGES!! The STAFF WILL HANDLE THIS" Dumbledore boomed, before the teachers fled the hall.

"Don't go anywhere. Old fool forgot our dorms are in the dungeon." Garret groused. Locust stood, and the boys followed suit.

"Heiress Garret, our dependent is missing. We're going to find her. Any attempt to stop us will be met with extreme prejudice. We'll be back in the dorms before curfew." She snapped her fan shut.

"Very well, Miss Addams. Be quick." Having a dependent was a matter of honor. It meant to take one on as your responsibility, and their safety was of the utmost importance. The three hurried from the hall, the boys following Locust's sure steps. After a few minutes of intense running, the trio found themselves in front of a twelve foot mountain troll. Locust sighed, cracking her neck.

"This beast will make an excellent sacrifice." She unstrapped her short swords from beneath her knee-high socks, giving them a few test swings. She darted forward, slashing the monster's legs. It roared, lumbering into the room behind it. "Damn. That's where Hermione is. Follow me, but stay back." She flicked her wand, and the door caved in. She stalked in, as if she hadn't a care in the world. The best, in a haze of pain, was swinging it's club around, smashing sinks and stalls. Hermione was cowering in one such stall, before the troll almost took of her head. She shrieked, and ran to hide beneath a sink. "FOR LOKI!!!" Locust roared, so very different from her usual quiet demeanor. She leaped, plunging her blades into the sides of the troll's spine. She leveraged her weight, and the twin blades sliced downwards. She flipped backwards, twisting her swords out of the monster's back. She landed with her usual grace and poise. She flicked her wrists, and excess blood flew off her swords. "Little rabbit, are you alright?" She gently wiped her blades on a cloth she had produced from seemingly nowhere.

"You..You just killed a fully grown mountain troll!" She squeaked.

"Yes, and he made a wonderful sacrifice. Now, are you alright?" She walked over, drawing another handkerchief and wiping the blood from her face. The troll's corpse wavered, before disappearing.

"Fine, but I think I'm going into shock."

"Hmm. Draco, go inform Madame Pomfrey. Blaise and I will handle the teachers and be on our way." As she aided her friend in standing, the teachers burst in.

"Miss Addams, what happened?" Snape's tone was quiet, promising pain should she not answer.

"Hermione is Blaise, Draco, and I's dependent. She was upset earlier due to Weasley's lack of manners. I killed the mountain troll, and disposed of the corpse. Now, if that will be all, our dependent needs Madame Pomfrey's aid. Come along, ma tueur, little rabbit." And so, the three new friends made their way past the stunned teachers.

END CHAPTER END CHAPTER

AN: So, the fourth piece falls into place! PLEASE review, I love hearing your thoughts! Farewell for now!


	14. The Attack

It had been a few weeks, and Locust's impression of Professor Quirrell had improved. Every time she looked at him, she felt a delightful pain in her scar, which she kept hidden with her metamorphic ability. Currently, it was Friday, November the thirteenth. Right now, Locust was walking to dinner with Draco, Hermione, and Blaise. Her curse on the Weasel had faded. He was no longer late to every class, and his potions exploded less than half the time. In one last burst of bad luck, he, Finnegan, and Thomas had been caught in the third-floor corridor on Halloween. They lost Gryffindor three hundred points, knocking them down to fourth. Slytherin was in the lead with four-hundred-fifty-two points. Ravenclaw was second, and Hufflepuff third.

"So, how do you three think you did on the DADA exam?" Hermione asked, shouldering her bag.

"Rather well. What I don't quite understand is, why would anyone want to defend against the Dark Arts? They leave behind such a lovely thrill." Locust murmured behind her fan.

"They're against the law, Lo'. There used to be a good deal more classes, back when Dippet ran the school. Dumb-as-a-door eliminated most of them. Rituals, Dark Arts, Voodoo was an elective. Now, he's pushed a great deal of anti-Dark laws through the Wizengamot. All those classes came to an end." Draco lectured.

"I'll speak with Mamma and see if you can come over this summer. She'd love more students. Papa can even help with your fencing." She gave them the closest thing to a smile as she could. It came off as more of a leer, but her friends knew what it meant, and smiled back. "Little rabbit, you'll adore the family library. If you like, I can add you to the family magicks. You'd have to give a little blood and pick a patron god or goddess. That should be easy enough. Athena or Minerva would suit you best."

"Patron gods? Family magicks? What are those?" Her rabbit's eyes shone with lust for knowledge.

"Lo', once again, this is NOT the place to discuss this." Blaise admonished as they settled at the Slytherin table. At first, they had gotten some resistance from the other snakes, but Locust had settled that with a few bouts of nasty acne, spelling 'BIGOT' on the foreheads of the dissenting few.

"Then we'll head to the meeting place after dinner." The meeting place was what a house-elf she had...coerced, told her was Ravenclaw's Room of Requirement. She and the others had met there before to fence, talk, and practice magicks that were frowned upon. The other three nodded and finished their food before standing. After a long trek, they reached the second-floor corridor. Locust paced thrice, and an ebony-colored door appeared. They entered into their usual sitting room and settled into their usual seats. Locust sat in a wing-back chair, of a leather the deepest green. Blaise sat in a soft tub armchair, of a shade of emerald. Draco's seat was a lawson armchair in gun-metal gray. Hermione reclined delicately on a fainting couch. All but Draco had changed out of their robes. Locust wore a black dress with a corset, Blaise a gray two-piece suit with a green tie. Hermione wore a color-coordinated blouse, gloves, jacket, and skirt.

"Well little rabbit, family magick is a specific set of spells that only one family had access to. Mine covers the Dark Arts. We have an extensive wing of the library dedicated to such books."

"Mine is specific charms to control Veela allure and a few contraceptive spells. Mother's family magicks covers necromancy."

"My mother's family magick is mostly, um..." Blaise went bright red.

"Madam Zabini's family magick is sex magic, little rabbit." Locust sipped from the tea she had called for.

"Pardon me!" Hermione was redder than a Weasel's hair.

"Sex magic is magic that draws energy from two consensual parties. Now, ma tueur, what of your father's family?"

"Voodoo. I inherited my complexion from him, as he was Creole. Other than that, we have about everything due to all the marriages mother's been part of. She is the black widow of London."He shrugged and added a sugar cube to his cup.

"So, is that why muggle-borns are looked down on so much?" Hermione's tone was inquisitive.

"That, and you all lack patrons. Patrons are the gods we each chose to worship. For example, I chose Formoori, Lo' chose Loki, and Blaise chose Set. All gods of chaos and or mischief. You could go with Tau, of the Guarani tribe, or Eris, of the Greeks and Romans, if you wished to follow the trend."

"Hermione, you have almost a year to choose your patron. It's almost a law to chose before your thirteenth birthday. We'll help, so there's no need to-and, she's gone." Draco had cut himself off, as the eldest amongst them raced for the library

LINE BREAK, BABY!

It was so cold. It was now mid-December, and the dungeons were freezing. The others had taken to hiding in other common rooms and pilling blankets on their beds. Locust loved it. She, Draco, and Blaise were chatting quietly at a table in the library while Hermione checked the stack of books next to her for the answers on the midterms she had just taken.

"'Mione, I'm sure you did fine. Here." Draco handed his friend a bookmark and stood. "It's almost curfew, let's head to bed." The quartet parted ways at the door, and they all headed off. Then, they heard a scream.

LINE BREAK!

They had found Hermione, HER little rabbit, laying in a corner sobbing. Her teeth had grown massively, and her gums were bleeding. her other teeth were beginning to tilt to accommodate her front two. She had a gash on her right temple, which was bleeding as well. Locust snapped her fan shut in her rage.

"Draco," Her voice was like folded steel, hard, sharp, and cold. "go. Run to Pomfrey. Tell her we'll need blood replenishing and calming potions, along with skele-grow. Then, fetch McGonagall." The usually proud boy quivered in repulsion at his friend's state and obeyed. "Blaise, walk ahead and clear me a path. I'll levitate her. Let's go, little rabbit. You'll be fine. Whoever did this will pay." Hermione sniffled and nodded. And so, the odd procession set underway.


	15. Hermione's Patron

Hermione had been in the hospital wing for two days, asleep the whole time. Pomfrey had run as many shrinking charms on her teeth as possible, but her gums had severe damage. The gash on her foreheadwas healed by the matron, but she had a minor concussion. The British Wizarding world had no way toinstantly heal brain damage. Another way that Britain fell behind America, in Locust's opinion. Today, Pomfrey was waking her little rabbit up.

"Dear gods, did anyone get the number of that lorry?" Hermione groaned as she sat up. "Oh, thank you, Blaise. You are such a dear." She accepted the glass of water he poured her.

"My little rabbit, tell me. Who did this to you?" Locust was knitting a pair of mittens at her friend's bedside. The needles seemed a dash too sharp and shone a wicked red in the candlelight.

"Locust, no one needs to get into trouble. I'm fine." Hermione protested, knowing her friend would go after who had hurt her.

"Little rabbit, you missed two days of classes and a charms exam. You also lost time on picking a patron."

"Two DAYS!?" Hermione gasped, then clutched her hoarse throat. "How dare they make me lose two FULL DAYS! It was Flint and Montgomery. They didn't like that I sit with you at meals. Locust, I've chosen a patron, can I help you punish them?" She growled. "They made me miss an exam! How rude!"

"Very well, little rabbit. Will you tell me who your patron is, or do you wish to keep your secret for now?" Locust bundled her knitting into her bag.

"I'll tell you later. For now, let's head to lunch. I'm famished."

"As you wish, Hermione. As you wish." Locust stood and accepted Blaise's arm. Draco offered his arm to Hermione, and the four set off.

LINE BREAK IS ENTHRALLED BY YOU!!!

Lunch was terse. The Slytherin fools who attacked Hermione were unbearably smug. They preened, glaring at her little rabbit between what they thought to be sly comments.

"Say, Montague, didn't we clean the trash a few days ago?"

"I thought so, Flint, but why do you ask?"

"No reason. It just reeks in here." The two snickered, smiling like buffoons. Locust stood, draining her henbane.

"Come along, you three. We have things to do." Her friends obeyed. Locust then leads them to the usual meeting room, but it was not the groups favored parlor. Instead, it was a room that was an exact cube, seven feet in all directions. It was a perfect mirror of the room at home where she conducted all her sacrifices. She snapped her fingers, and two elves appeared before her."Fetch the appropriate garb, along with the victims. Now!" She slid behind a silk screen and began to change. "Get changed, all of you. We haven't much time." The elves popped back in and handed the girls a black dress each. The boys received a pair of black leggings and a black tunic. The four changed and left, to find Flint and Montague tied up as if to be drawn and quartered. Their eyes were wild, and they were screaming around their gags.

"'Mione, who have you chosen as your patron?" Blaise queried, inspecting a wall of athames.

"Gefjon, Norse goddess of knowledge, chastity, and agriculture. I'd have to remain virginal until bonding, but that doesn't really bother me." She shrugged, tone nonchalant. "Now, who kills these fools?" Hermione addressed her question to Locust.

"Blaise and I will. Neither of you has any experience. It can get messy if you get it wrong. We've no time to waste, Flint first. Little rabbit, stand by his head. Stay still." She straddled the fifth year's stomach.

"Gefjon, Lady of Knowledge, chastity, and agriculture, we entreat you to accept the young witch Hermione Jane Granger into your service! Take the life of this youth as an offering! Gefjon, Lady of knowledge, chastity, and agriculture, we entreat you!" She cried as she carved runes into Flint's chest. She plunged her dagger deep into his heart and ripped it out with nary a grunt. A silvery glow embraced Hermione, before flashing golden. "Good, she has accepted! Now, who wants the other one?"She kicked Montague in the stomach, ignoring his sobs at the sight of his friend's desiccated corpse.

"I'll take him, Set requires bi-annual sacrifices, and it's been about two years as is." Blaise knelt on the larger boys chest and drew his athame. "Not really sorry about this, Montague." He cleared his throat, and cracked his neck, before beginning his ritual. "My lord Set, I offer you this fools life, that you may feast upon his flesh and blood. He had hurt my dependent, and he _shall_ pay the greatest price!" Blaise dug the dagger deep as he spoke, then slit Montague's throat. He stood, stretching as his skin glowed with a rush of magical power from his patron. "Oooh, that feels fantastic. I'll have the weekend to adjust to the slight power boost, luckily for me. Who wants to go to the kitchens and grab a snack?"Hermione and Draco nodded, unsure of how to react to the brutal murders they had just witnessed their friends commit.

LINE BREAK!!

Dumbledore was worried. Holly Potter had still not been found, and now two more students were missing. He was now under twice the pressure from the ministry. What was he to do? Think, think...that was it! He'd say the boys had run off to find Voldemort and everyone would believe him. After all, both boys fathers had been death eaters and died in the war. Why wouldn't they want to find their father's master? Yes, that would keep the damn Minister and board of governors off his back. Why wouldn't they believe him, he was the great Albus Dumbledore!


	16. Sixteen

It had been a month, and no-one had approached Locust or her friends, though they all knew Locust was at least somewhat responsible. The other upper-year Slytherins had backed off of Hermione sitting with them. She was trying to convince Hermoine to come to her place for Christmas. Hence, she had pinned her robes to the wall outside of Gryffindor tower.

"I know that your parents disowned you, little rabbit. I am an Occlumece, after all. They will pay, in due time. Now, you WILL be coming to my home for Christmas, we'll all," she gestured to Blaise and Draco. "be staying here for Eostre, what you know as Easter Sunday. You and I will be spending the summer break at my home. Now," She summoned the knife back to her hand. "you need to go to bed. We have Astronomy tomorrow night. Sleep well, little rabbit. Come along, ma teuer, dragon." She swirled around and dodged the senbon thrown at her spinal column. She chuckled. "Your aim is getting better, little rabbit." She stalked around the corner, her boys following her.

"Why would 'Mione's parents disown her?" Blaise queried, upset. "She's powerful, intelligent, and is no longer considered a mud-blood due to her lessons. She has a bright future."

"That's just it. She's now pagan, worshiping a deity other than the Christian god, and is a witch to boot. Her family is Christian, and consider her an abomination. I'm already forming a plan on how to ruin them. For example, her mother is having an affair, and her father is embezzling funds from his dental practice. Now, off to bed. I'll see you in the morning, gentlemen." She descended the stairs to her dorms, leaving the boys to chat.

"So, when are you going tell 'Mione that your parents want to meet her? You know Locust will want to meet them as well, and if they insult, 'Mione, she'll kill them." The blond sighed, running a hand over his hair. The two started down the spiral staircase to their room.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. And she'd be fully within her rights, with 'Mione as her dependent." He flicked his wand and was in his pajamas. "Hell, if they so much as touch her, we could help." He huffed and settled in beneath his bed. "We'll talk to Lo' about it in the morning. Night, Blaise."

"Night Dray."

LINE BREAK!!

"So," Draco settled into his usual seat in the Room-of-Requirement. "my godfather has already met 'Mione, but my parents haven't. As a result, they want to meet her over Yule. Would it be possible for you to bring 'Mione to our house on Christmas Eve?"

"Of course, dragon. I must ask, who is your godfather?" She sipped her henbane.

"Professor Snape, why?"

"Why ever didn't you tell me before? You're practically family! Of course, your family can meet our little rabbit! Your parents can come over on Christmas eve, as can your mother, Blaise. If somehow, your step-father is still alive, he can join us as well."

"No, he'll be dead by Thursday. Mother doesn't kill for all December, so as not to ruin Yule with the investigations."

"A good policy. Now, let's head to transfiguration. We shan't be late to class for the rest of the year. Midterms are in just four weeks, after all." Hermione squeaked from her position down the hall.

"Oh goddess, you're right! I haven't even color-coordinated our study schedules yet!"

"Calm yourself, little rabbit. We can study with non-color-coordinated schedules."

"But Locust, it's the principle of the thing."

"Very well, little rabbit. However, I will assign an elf to ensure you eat and sleep when you need to. Am I understood?" She pinched her little rabbit's jaw in her hand.

"Yes, Locust, I understand. Blaise, would you mind pairing with Locust, so that Dray can help me with today's transfiguration?" She plunked her bag down with a weighty thunk on the stone floor.

"Sure, 'Mione." McGonagall swept into the room from his office.

"Open your books to page twenty-five. We'll be making matchsticks into needles again. Do not fail, as this will be on the midterm, along with every other transfiguration we'll be covering this week. Get to work!"

LINE BREAK!!

After Charms, lunch, and double Potions, they headed to dinner, discussing the class.

"I say that he was far too harsh on Neville. He just gets flustered. Snape intimidates him, that's all."

"Hmm. Draco, isn't Longbottom heir to a few prominent families in the Wizengamot?" Locust fanned herself delicately.

"Yes, the Longbottoms and the McKinnons, why?"

"I do believe that it's time we expanded the group a bit. Don't you agree?"

"Oh, Locust, you're too kind. Shall I invite him to join our next study session in the library?"

"An excellent notion, little rabbit. If he proves himself to be trustworthy, we'll invite him to the meeting room. Now, would you pass the roast duck?" Draco handed her the platter, and she spread on some aconite and deadly nightshade. "Boys, what do you think?"

"Hmm, a capital notion, Lo'." Blaise hummed around his roast beef.

"His family is notoriously Light-based, but it's otherwise a good idea." Snape swept up behind the quartet.

"Miss Addams, Misters Malfoy, and Zabini-Eveade, you three and your dependant shall meet me in my office after dinner. " Do not be late."

"Yes, professor."

"Yessir."

"Yes Professor Snape." The trio of guardians chorused. "We'll be there soon as we finish eating." Locust reaffirmed.

LINE BREAK!!!

AN: So, Nev will soon be part of the group, and then we see more of the family! PLEASE review this story, I live off of people's opinions. (I'm socially starved)


	17. Notice

Hey, y'all. This is in case you didn't read the note on my profile. I will no longer be updating any stories on here. I lost inspiration, and decided I didn't like how they were going. If you, for some odd reason, want to read more of my stuff, I'm on A03 under the same name. Not all the stories are on there, but a few are, along with a lot of new ones.


End file.
